


Do Not Go Gentle

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Except he didn't, F/M, Married Couple, The Real Story, Writing, Writing to Cope, sam died, space puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The story of Voltron was just that. A story.





	Do Not Go Gentle

_Colleen put her book down after she penned the last sentence, sighing._

_"And we all lived happily ever after." In truth, she'd lost Sam to the Galra before he had a chance to come back to Earth. Matt ended up married to Allura, Pidge to Lance, N-7 was a composite character of three random aliens, Adam survived and married Shiro, and Keith married James. The only true event was Hunk forming a culinary empire except he also built every appliance in his kitchen._

_"But I'll feel a lot better once this book is done."_

"I still can't believe you killed me off," Sam complained. "And were all those other changes necessary?" Just then, newlyweds Hunk and Pidge walked through the door, flanked by Matt and N-7 and their robot kids.

"We're back from taking the space puppy for a walk!" Pidge announced.


End file.
